1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of deployment systems for deploying devices, for example munitions, from vehicles such as aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Launch systems have been used for deploying larger munitions, but no standard system has been developed for deploying small munitions. Small munitions present different problems than large munitions in development of cost-effective delivery system.